Aunque estemos separados, siempre estare contigo
by Lucy Okumura
Summary: UA: Hinata, cambia de casa y se muda a Konoha asi que tendra que asistir a la Preparatoria "Konoha High School" donde conocera a Naruto, ¿Que pasara entre ambos chicos?


Aunque estemos separados, siempre estaré contigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 1

Hola yo soy Hinata Hyuga, soy apenas estudiante y me acabo de mudar a Konoha y ya no puedo esperar para entrar a la preparatoria "Konoha High School" y conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y hacer nuevos amigos, oh lo siento pero son las 6:00 de la mañana y me tengo k ir a bañar, bueno nos vemos!

Hinata sale disparada al baño, luego salió a las 6:30 ya lista para irse a la escuela, pero primero bajo de las escaleras del segundo piso para disponerse a desayunar. Ahí se encontró con su familia.

- Buenos Días – saludo alegre mientras se incorporaba en la mesa con su familia

- Buenos Días – contestaron su pequeña hermana y primo al mismo tiempo

- Hola – dijo fríamente el jefe de la empresa y la cabeza de la familia Hyuga

Hinata comprendía que su padre la menospreciase solo por ser una mujer débil pero ya se había acostumbrado a la arrogancia de su padre, sin prestarle atención a su padre se sentó a desayunar

- Oye Hinata – le dijo neji en un mero susurro para que su tío no lo oyera

- ¿Si? Neji – dijo en el mismo tono con curiosidad

- ¿Nos vamos en mi carro o que nos lleve el chofer? – dijo con modo de que captara el mensaje de que se fueran en su carro

- Pues nos vamos en tu carro – dijo decidida

- Esta bien – dijo afirmando lo que aran.

Luego los primos hyugas se fueron antes de que los viera el señor Hyuga, ya en el camino se les escapo un suspiro de alivio a los dos y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaban los dos, rieron porque es como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente los dos.

Cuando llegaron notaron que eran las 6:59 y pues en esa preparatoria si llegabas tarde por un minuto no te daban la entrada es por eso que es muy estricta, corrieron pero a mitad del camino se oyó la campana de entrada por suerte llegaron a tiempo, pues ya iban a cerrar la puerta, ya en las instalaciones los Hyugas se separaron cada uno a su clase que les tocaba ya con algo de retraso.

Hinata se apresuró porque le tocaba en un salón retirado a la entrada, ya cuando llego a la puerta algo cansada se apresuró a tocar la puerta solo oyó la respuesta – adelante – del profesor pues con valor abrió la puerta corrediza y dijo muy apenada:

- Lo siento profesor por mi retraso ¿me permite pasar? – dijo con la cabeza inclinada en modo de disculpa

- Si, adelante – dijo el profesor - pero antes de que te sientes preséntate con tus compañeros – dijo con una sonrisa

- Hai – dijo alegre – ¡Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, un placer conocerlos!

Todos quedaron en shock con solo oír el apellido Hyuga, pues Hinata no entendió bien lo que pasaba solo pudo oír al profesor decir – pu-puedes sentarte ya – dijo el profesor asombrado de que ella fuera una Hyuga.

Hinata viendo en donde sentarse solo pudo ver un asiento en la última fila de la izquierda, y como son asientos para dos persona, había una persona, era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos de color azul y ella lo miraba atractivo a su modo, Hinata se paralizo, se quedó parada viéndolo y el también viéndola solo con verla se sonrojo un poco y ella se sonrojo igual pero un poco más notorio y empezó a caminar a él a ciento con el chico de al lado.

Naruto Pov´s

Bueno había apenas sonado el timbre todos se sentaron en sus asientos, como era de todos los días, yo me senté en mi asiento como era siempre mi rutina diaria, bueno para ser sincero siempre he pensado que aquí nosotros somos los esclavos y los profesores los guardias de seguridad, como era de esperar me toco clase con Ebisu-sensei o como yo le digo "el pervertido de closet" y para colmo dama la clase que más odio matemáticas, ¡Ash! Con solo decir matemáticas me enfermo del estómago, bueno en vez de poner atención a la clase me quede observando la ventana viendo como unos diez o nueve estudiantes se quedaron afuera por llegar tarde, pero no entiendo porque están estricta la directora Tsunade, no sé porque también se enoja por solo le digo Tsunade-bachan pero si es la verdad parece de 30 años pero la verdad es de 50 o 55 años de edad, bueno espero la clase no esté tan aburrida

Mira esta clase como va con solo mirar noto que ya se aburrieron todos y mira hasta Shikamaru se quedó dormido, ja valla clase da Ebisu-sensei hm... pero quien es ella creo que es nueva, mira su cabello largo azulado y sus ojos color perla, se me hacen familiar esos ojos pero donde los he visto Mmm...…. Bueno luego lo recordare

Oh, se va a presentar vamos a ver quién es….

- Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, un placer conocerlos! – dice la nueva chica que acaba de llegar al salón

Hyu-Hyuga! – me dije a mi mismo

No lo podía creer era una Hyuga, debe de ser una broma, pero ella debe ser la heredera de la empresa Hyuga, no sé porque pero me quede en shock como mis compañeros, luego reaccione por que mire que me estaba mirando no sé porque sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas poniéndolas roja, o no viene hacia acá ¿qué hago?, ¿pero que me pasa? ¿por qué siento esto? No! No puedo enamorarme de ella además… yo ya tengo novia y es….


End file.
